Sinful Pleasure
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: Chione is a Dark Hunter who had her heart broken, can a descendent of the man that scorned her make her believe in love again. OC story with guest appearances
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Egypt 1200 B.C.**

Chione, the princess of Egypt, was talking to her father, angered by her step-mother who put a cobra in her room, "Father, I know it was Keket. My guard that was with me found this," she held up a sapphire scarab necklace that belonged to Keket.

"I will talk to her," the pharaoh told his only daughter.

"She will lie to you like she always does," Chione said when her father walked away.

Entering her now cobra free room she went to the balcony and sighed. Chione saw her two oldest brothers wrestling and smiled.

Chione was the only daughter of the pharaoh and was also known as the most beautiful woman in Egypt. Her mother, Callista, was the daughter of a Greek ruler who fell in love with Tau II the Pharaoh of all Egypt. They soon married and had several children. Five sons and finally the last was a lovely daughter. Chione's mother gave birth to her on a royal boat, returning for a nearby kingdom. Before her mother died she said to her daughter, "My beautiful mythical daughter of the Nile."

Knowing that Chione needed a mother Tau married Keket making her his queen. Pharaoh Tau II was true to his name and was like a lion.

Later that night Chione entered the dining hall with her oldest brother Usi. Keket glared at her. She glared at her soon to be ex-betrothed, Nebibi.

The problem was that Keket loved sex and cheated on Tau with many men in the kingdom. Chione knew Nebibi had sex with her step-mother.

Breaking it off would mean death to the man for sleeping with the queen. Chione felt bad but this wasn't a woman he would never see again but this was her step-mother a woman that would forever be in their lives.

**DH**

Chione lay in her bed trying to sleep but she wasn't feeling well when her maid servant came to check on her princess," My lady are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling well, Masika," Chione coughed up some blood, "Get my father."

Masika ran to the Pharaoh room where he heard him yelling at his wife, "BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU NO MAN WILL EVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN."

Masika didn't care she pounded on the door, "My Pharaoh come quickly your daughter is deathly ill."

Hearing this Tau left his room and ran to his daughter's room, "Masika, get her brother." He yelled at his daughter's maid servant.

**DH**

Chione was near death ready to meet the god of the dead when her father entered, "My lovely Mystical daughter of the Nile."

Chione cried out for justice as her father took her hand. She knew who put the poison in her wine. Keket killed her.

"I love you, father. Stay strong for me. Usi," she turned to the oldest brother when her five brothers entered her room, "You'll be a great ruler someday. I love you all," she took a shaky breath when her soul gave a great cry as her world faded into the dark.

**DH**

Artemis was sleeping when a load cry knocked her out of bed; it was the loudest cry she ever heard. She dressed quickly and headed to where the scream came from.

She stayed hidden and watched. The girl's father held his only daughter who was close to death. Five brothers held back their tears as their father who held Chione's limp body laid her back down on the bed.

Artemis saw the girl's servant in the corner crying. The pharaoh went and asked went what happened. Masika told them everything she could recall between sobs. The pharaoh surprised the servant and gave her a hug.

Everybody left thinking the princess dead, "More likely a pampered princess," Artemis looked at the beautiful woman, "Then she saw the sai next to her bed, "Maybe not so much. Listen to me closely. My name is Artemis. You can have your revenge but after that you work for me. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes."

**A/N: If you are wondering the names I used are Egyptian. I doubled checked them with a website. I will tell you this Chione means "Mythical Daughter of the Nile.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

**New York**

Chione was sleeping dreaming of the past when she heard the gentle voice of her squire, "Chione, it's time to get up."

"Alright Anna, any trouble or messages," Chione sat up putting her bare feet on the rug she kept on the concrete floor. Throughout the centuries Chione found it was easier to sleep in the basement than upstairs with heavy curtains preventing the sun to come in. It would drive Chione crazy would always hear her squire move around trying to be quit, but in the basement that she was able to muffle the sounds just enough to sleep, but could hear if any trouble was being made, "Acheron is upstairs."

"Tell him I will be there in few minutes. I have to get changed," Chione was always happy to see Acheron. He was the one who got her mother's gold armlet that she wore every day. Her father had given it to her and she had wanted to be buried with it on.

Putting her leather boots on she grabbed her brush and ran it threw her hair, and then headed upstairs. Entering the leaving room where Ash and his demon, Simi, who was looking at Chione's Egyptian collection, "Good afternoon,Ash. What can I do for you?" as she pulled her long blue black hair in a high pony tail. Chione noticing Simi taking interest of Isis with her solar disk place on her crown that look like horns.

"So what do you need?" Chione leaned against the wall. Chione once wore the finest silks of all the finest colors, but she traded that in for black leather. Like tonight she had on leather knee high five in a half inch boots with black leather pants and a black and red camisole. On her left arm was her golden armlet that looked like an asp wrapped around her arm.

"Artemis wants you in Henderson County, Nevada," Ash informed her.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Chione," Ash said standing from where he sat. Ash stood a tall six eight. His hair was jet black with red stripe in it. Some people where intimidated by him. Chione was not. Yes he was taller that her five six, but she was the youngest of six children and the only girl, and her brothers taught her how to fight with the best of them.

Ash was aware of this and respected her greatly since one day many years ago he startled her and she gave him a bloody nose. The problem was that Chione just got use to New York from being in Florida and Greece before that. In truth was jealous of the former princess. Chione was a good hearted woman and everybody liked her but she call then crazy. Chione wasn't tall but she wasn't short either she stood five six and one hundred thirty pounds with slender, curvy, but muscular form.

"It's near the City of Light," Ash told her.

"Sin City," Chione replied hotly knowing very well that if she ever went into the ciry the light would be murder on her eyes.

"Listen, you're the only hunter we can send there. The Daimon are gathering there for a reason."

"Then you go," Chione argued.

"Layla, please don't be mad at arki. Be mad at the Heifer Goddess," Simi used the nickname that Chione told her to use many years ago. It was funny that when Simi first met Chione she could not fully say her name. Simi called the woman Chi-chi or Cheekone so Chione told her to call her Layla which meant born at night.

Chione looked at Simi. The demon looked at her with gentle eyes. The female hunter liked Simi. Chione could never stay mad when Simi was around, "You cheat Ash."

Ash just smiled at her, "I know."

"What about Anna. She has school. Collage she goes at night when I'm up."

"I can transfer," Anna said bringing in some drinks.

Anna was a petite blond with bright pink highlight in her hair. She stood five foot and weighed one hundred and ten pounds. Even though she as short she knew how to fight. She was street smart plus book smart a very dangerous combination.

"Are you sure, Anna," Chione loved her young squire and watched when she grew into a beautiful young woman. Her aunt took the young girl in when Anna's parents died in a car crash. Anna's aunt was a blue blood squire from her mother side and father was only squire for three years when they married. Anna's aunt was Chione's squire, so Anna took over for her aunt's duties while she was fighting cancer. She took the oath and got the marking. She didn't want to leave Chione.

"Sure I always wanted to go to LVU," Anna gave her a bright smile.

"Alright when do we go," Chione looked at Ash and then looked at Simi again with a smile, "Do you want the statue of Isis?" Chione handed it to Simi who gave a big smile, and gave the Dark-huntress a hug.

"Tonight, while Anna is still on summer break. I will drive you to your new house. Your stuff will be their when we get there.

"We're dead," Chione acted like she having a heart attack.

"Haha," Ash said.

"Anna get some clothes and I'll do the same. The van is in the garage," Chione then left the room.

**DH**

**Henderson County, NV  
><strong>

After a night and day of driving they finally reached Henderson County, "Ash, you could flash, but you wanted to drive," Chione said covering up with a dark blanker in the back.

Ash smiled and Simi giggled softly when they heard a soft, "Jackass."

They finally parked in front of the large house, "Ash you do know that Chione doesn't care for a big house," Anna said hoping to remind him.

"Trust me. It has everything you'll need. I'll go to the collage with you and talk to the Dean," he open the garage door.

Simi helped Anna close the heavy drapes while Ash picked Chione out of the van tossing her gently over his shoulder blanket and all, "You're still an ass."

"You have a month princess," and he smiled when he remembered what his sister called Apollo.

Ash put her down in the leaving room where the curtains where closed tightly so Chione could uncover herself, "It's too big."

"Told ya," Anna said from the next room.

"Layla," Ash used the nickname Simi used, "It has a room for your weapons, an exercise room, computers, a library, and other things you'll need."

"Fine, where's the basement," Chione said coolly.

"This way," leading her to an oak door, "I already have your stuff like I told you. You can move things around if you want."

Entering the basement Chione heard her Egyptian music playing softly. She saw her CD player in the far corner. Her collection was on the other side. In the middle of the room was her plush bed with her black silk sheets, and her navy blue comforter. There was a fire place in her room, "Let me guess it gets pretty cold some times."

"Get some sleep. You start work tomorrow. Anna is going with me to the LVU to talk the Dean. Simi will stay with you till I get back," Ash replied.

"Ash," she turned around and looked at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Chione went and slipped off her boots, laid down, and slipped into the darkness.

**DH**

"Chione, it's dark," she heard Anna say. She didn't want to get up she wanted to sleep, "CHIONE."

"I'm up," Chione groaned.

"You should see the news. Something is going down, I have a bad feeling," Anna said.

Grabbing her boot she went to the leaving room while putting her boots on turned on the news. She saw a gas station being held up. The camera man was getting a shot of the crowd and saw four Daimons, "Oh, shit. Stay inside, and answer the door for anyone," she grabbed her sais, four daggers, and four knives.

"Be careful, Chione," Anna called.

"Always," Chione replied heading out to the garage when her Honda Shadow Spirit was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Captain Gage Jackson was standing outside of the Speedy Gas Station where three men where holding seven hostages. One of the ring men was high out of his mind and the other two other where drunk. The seven hostages Gage could tell they were scared as hell.

Gage was thinking of a plan to get everybody out alive, but it was highly unlikely. Then he heard a motorcycle, a real beauty too. He looked and saw out of the corner of his eye he saw the motorcycle behind the crowd.

Chione got off her beloved Honda Shadow Spirit. Taking off her helmet she opened up her leather saddle bag and pulled out a black sash that she always used to cover up her face so nobody could ID her later on.

Gage tried to do his job as a gentle fog rolled in out of nowhere, when four people attacked the crowd, "Shit we don't need a riot. Mark arrest them."

Chione sighed, "Hey shit heads looking for me?" She taunted her.

They turned and they saw her, "Damn it," one of them said.

The four decided to attack her. Fighting the Daimons made Chione's blood rush with adrenaline. One came straight at her. She blocked his attack and she put her sai through his ink spot. A female daimon attacked her from the side and Chione kicked her, and the knife that was built into the heel of her boot hit its mark. The other two just stood there, "whose next?" Chione put her sais away as the fog swirled around her.

The team Chione who grabbed her dagger and cut one in the face and killed the other with a nine inch knife. "You're getting slow scar face," Chione said as he ran at her wanting to avenge his fallen friends. Chione didn't think twice when she put the dagger straight through the inkblot where the souls gathered.

Gage tried to get to arrest the woman for murder if only he could find the bodies. The fog got thicker as the woman clad in leather got on her bike a sped off. The fog cleared moment a later not even a single body could be found, "God, I need a drink."

**DH**

Chione lost the police within ten minutes weaving in and out of traffic like a pro. She made it back home twenty minutes later. Parking her motorcycle in the garage she entered the house, "Anna," she called taking the sash from her face.

"Chione are you alright?" Anna asked coming out of the leaving room.

"Fine and you?" Chione looked at her.

The girl nodded as Chione turned around started to walk to the bathroom she started to untie the camisole letting it fall to the ground once she enter the bathroom. Needing a hot bath in the worst way. Wanting to forget for a little while that she was a Dark-Hunter she turned on the hot water on full blast. Then stripped off her leather pants along with her black thong.

Enjoying her hot bath Chione thought about the one thing her father said: _There are two types of people in the world Chione. Those who take what the gods give them, and those who work hard to change their fates."_

Chione never thought about it until now, but he forgotten those who could cheat fate like she did. She wanted revenge against the person who killed her. She cried out for vengeance. Never knowing who would answer.

"Chione!" she heard Anna shout out her name.

"Yeah," Chione replied getting out of the tub. Grabbing a black silk robe and she listened closely. "Anna?" she called, "Is everything alright?" Chione grabbed a knife that was still in her pants that laid on the floor getting a bad feeling.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Chione heard Anna usually gentle voice was now sharp and harsh.

Getting to the kitchen she saw Anna fighting two big guys, "I don't think so sexy. I saw you at the school."

"You heard her," Chione's voice was deadly, "Get out of our house."

"W-who are you?" One of the guys stuttered.

Chione came into view, "I'm Chione, and I'm your worst nightmare. You touch her again I'll cut your dick off."

"It's just another woman," the other one said with a smirk on his face.

The smirk disappeared when he saw a six inch dagger in Chione's hand, "Shit. I hate bitches with weapons."

"Anna, are you alright?" Chione asked staring them down.

"Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum ripped my blouse," Anna said finally able to reach for her hidden knife in her waistband.

"Get out of our house," Chione's black eyes flared with warning.

"D, let's go this bitch is crazy."

"Jay your crazy..." he felt a knife against his throat.

"You where saying, D" Chione smirked, "Now get out because I don't hesitate to hell."

"Alright we'll go, but..." Anna pressed the knife hard to the man's throat.

They left slowly Anna closed and locked the door. Taking a shaky breath Anna fell to her knees.

"I'll call the police," Chione replied, "Anna listen. I need you to hide the weapons. You know I hate having the police in my house, but those assholes where human alright," Chione was holding Anna comforting her.

**DH**

Captain Gage Jackson was mad as hell. Two of the people from the holdup got away as well did the woman on the motorcycle. She just disappeared, but he was still confused about what happened to the bodies.

Mark Hawling came in, "Captain, I don't know if you want to know, but a woman called saying that two men attacked a young woman that works for her."

"Let's see if they are the men who got away," Gage said standing up.

**DH**

"Man this is a nice place," Mark replied, "Ten to one it's an old woman."

"Shut it, Mark," Gage told deputy and knocked on the door.

Chione now wearing a red corset with tight blue jeans answered the door, "Yes."

"Ma'am I'm Captain Gage Jackson and this Deputy Mark Hawling. We're here about the..."

"I know I called," Chione replied coolly," be warned I don't care for cops."

Chione led them to the den where Anna waited. On one side was Simi in human form and on the other side was Ash. Chione called because she was worried about Anna and how to handle the cops.

"Miss, I'm Captain Jackson and this is Deputy Mark Hawling can you tell us what happened."

Anna went through what happened trying to calm down. Simi put a gently hand around the blond. Ash looked at Chione who gave him a slight nod that told him that all her weapons where hiding along with her beloved Shadow Spirit was safely hidden.

"Do you mind if we look around?" Gage asked Anna.

"Ask Chione it's her house." Anna said and gestured to the Egyptian woman.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chione watched Captain Gage Jackson as he looked around, "Where does this door lead?"

"To the basement which is my room," Chione spoke sharply.

"May I see it?"

Chione glared at Gage but opened the heavy oak on the switch that was by the door, "Lead the way captain I'll wait by the steeps."

Once downstairs Chione did what she was going to do, "Let me guess nobody really comes down here?" Gage asked when he saw how everything was in its place.

"Anna does sometimes, but only to wake me up. I don't use an alarm clock, and I can't be out in the sun," Chione replied to Gage.

"Why no alarm clock?"

"I throw them all the time," Chione was looking up at the ceiling. Trying to be calm as this man looked at her safe.

"Safe?"

"None of your damn business," Chione said as Ash came downstairs.

"Your partner is done and ready to go," Ash said. He could easily tell Chione was ready to kill the man.

Ash knew Chione had a trust issue. Ever since the man she fell in love with legt her broken and hope shattered. That was two hundred years ago in England.

"I'll see what I can do Ms..." Gage started hoping she would finish and give him her last name.

"Just do your job, Captain," Chione said hotly as she headed upstairs passing Ash.

"She's a spirited one," Gage looked at Ash.

"You have no idea what kind of woman she is," Ash said, "You'll find the men near the collage. I saw them when I took Anna up there two days ago."

"One question what's with..."

"Chione, that's her story."

**DH**

Chione checked on Anna after the police left, "Anna," Chione's voice was gentle, "It's going to be alright."

Anna hugged Chione who lead the young woman to her bedroom, "Chione I was so scared till you got there."

"Anna, it's alright to be afraid some times, but you have to learn to hide it. It took ten years to hide my fear from Keket. I was fifteen when I finely told her to watch her back."

"What she do?" Anna looked at Chione with blood shot eyes.

"She ran away like a lion with its tail caught on fire and ran into a wall."

Anna laughed a little bit, "Thanks, Chione."

"Get some sleep baby girl and don't forget to set the cursed alarm clock," Chione said making Anna laugh again in good humor.

Simi and Ash were in the kitchen. Simi was now chowing down on BBQ covered popcorn, and Ash was looking out the window, "Don't start with me Ash."

"You broke the rules," Ash pointed out.

Chione looked at him "Like you never break rules, "Chione rolled her dark black eyes.

"Point taken, Chione, but I know your motto is 'if you can bend the rules you can break them'," Ash said almost too calmly.

"So what's my punishment?" she asked coolly.

"Yes, what is her punishment?" Chione cringed when she heard Artemis voice that she hated her so much.

"Don't punish her," Anna said returning to the kitchen now in an oversize T-shirt that she always put on for bed, "She broke the rules yes, but don't all Dark-Hunters break rules from time to time."

"She has a point Artemis," Ash told her, "Do not get your panties in a twist."

Chione coughed to keep from laughing and Anna's mouth was gapped open and Artemis press her lips together tightly angeredly. Simi bursted out laughing unable to hold it in.

"ACHERON! Artemis shouted.

Ash just glared at Artemis and that shut her up and she left.

**DH**

Chione laid awake in bed trying to sleep, but it wouldn't come, "Damn it," throwing the pillow on the floor.

The last time she wasn't able to sleep was when she met William Harls. The man broke her heart when he married a harlot.

Standing up in her dark room she went to her CD player and turned on her Egyptian music and stripped off all her clothes till she was in her birthday suite.

Laying down on the cool black sheets she cried softly. Chione longed to be human again, but she didn't want her heart to be broken. She won't till sleep claimed her.

**DH**

Gage Jackson was doing paperwork when his mother came in, "Gage, Emily called. She won't leave us alone. Call her."

Emily West was Gage's ex-girlfriend who was pregnant with another man's child, but she was claiming was his, "Mom I rather die."

"I know she burned you badly, but are you sure the baby's not yours."

"Mom sure due anyday now. I haven't slept with for about a year. She wouldn't let me touch her," Gage reveled to his mother.

"Bitch," Gage's eyes went wide.

"Mom," he said shocked.

"What?" she said innocently

Trying not to laugh he looked at his mom, "I got to work, Mom."

"Captain," Deputy Mark came in, "We found the two suspects that assulted Miss Golwin last night."

"Alright, Mom talk to you later," Gage stood up and followed Mark to booking.

"They have records that has rape, assult, and attemped rape," Mark told him.

"Where did you find them?" Gage asked calmly.

College campus. "They attacked a young student getting ready for another year," Mark informed him, "A teacher heard her screaming."

"Thanks," Gage told him, " See how there doing on that robbery."

**DH**

Anna was cooking dinner when she heard the doorbell making her jump slightly, "Damn it,"

Turning off the burner she grabbed the hilt of her knife she went to the door. Anna sighed in relief when she saw Captain Gage Jackson and his deputy.

Anna opened the front door slightly, "Yes."

"Miss Rowlin, may we come in?" Gage asked

Looking at her watch she nodded and opened the door, "What can I do for you?" she asked heading back into the kitchen.

"Miss Rowlin..."

"Anna please call me Anna."

"Anna," gage pulled out a few photos, "Are these the men that attacked you."

Anna looked at the photos. Sighing, "Yes they are. I still don't know why?"

"They said you had a knife," Mark said.

"They came into my home and attacked and you..."

"Anna, what's wrong?" they all heard Chione's voice before they saw the Egyptian woman.

Chione was wearing her black silk robe. The robe reached her knees. Her long bluish black hair was tangled and her deep black eyes were overly tired. Anna got up and hurried and closed the heavy curtains to keep the deadly sun rays out, "Did we wake you ma'am?" Gage asked her. He could believe how amazing beautiful this woman was when she first woke up.

"No I had trouble sleeping," she said sarcastically and he knew the bell more than likely woke her, "If your partner is accusing Anna of anything other than protecting herself..."

"It's alright Chione. Go lay back down for another hour," Anna told her gently. As Anna gently pushed back to the door Anna gave Mark a death glare.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chione was at a cafe after taking out some daimons. That's where Gage saw her getting a cup of Mocha latte. She had a blue and red leather camisole and a pair of black leather pants with her six inch knee high boots. Gage saw how beautiful she was. Her long black hair was down and just past her well rounded ass.

He entered the cafe and walked up to her, "Chione."

"What do you want?" she sat down.

"May I sit down?"

Chione looked at him with her dark eyes, "Why?"

"I want to talk to you. Is that too much to ask," Gage's blue eyes smiled at her.

"Sit but be warned I'm not in a good mood," Chione looked sternly.

Gage sat down and got a better look at her. Chione's onyx black eyes had fire in them, "What is your surname?"

Chione frowned, "Aren't you persistent. My surname is Nile," Chione said it was the river that she was born on, "Are you happy?"

"Nile," Gage looked confused.

"Does that surprise you?" Chione asked slightly annoyed.

"Chione, is that you?" She heard a female voice ask.

Turning around she saw Katra, the daughter of Artemis. Lovely as she was deadly. Nobody knew who her father was well Katra did but that was about it. The girl had long blond hair and her mother green eyes, "Katra, how's Mia?"

"She's fine and spoiled. Spending time with her daddy," Katra smiled.

"How is your husband?"

"Good. Who's this gentleman?"

"My name is Gage Jackson," he shook Katra's hand.

Chione's beeper went off," I have to go. Katra tell your mother that I might work for her but I don't have to like her. Its nuts she has to clean up her brother's mess."

"I know. She doesn't like you either," Katra smiled at the female hunter who was leaving the cafe.

Chione got outside followed by Gage, "Nile is not your surname," Gage said.

"And how in the hell would you know?" Chione challenged him getting on her newly painted red Honda Shadow Spirit, "Look I don't care if you like me or not, but I'm here in Henderson get over it."

"I'm aware of that," Gage said calmly, "How about dinner?"

"Dinner," Chione looked at him like he was nuts.

"I was being a dick. I want to make it up to you," Gage told her,

"Years ago I said no more men. So the answer is hell no," Chione put her helmet on that said: _Earth is hell deal with it._

"Why?" Gage asked.

"I got burned. I dated a guy years ago. I meet his parents. He said he had to go get something he wanted to get. Come back two hours later he told everybody that he was getting married to a harlot and that the baby she had was his. I haven't dated since," Chione said starting her motorcycle and sped her way back to her house.

**DH**

"Anna, you paged me," Chione said when she coming into her house. The house was cool, "Anna," silence. Taking out her sai she walked into the leaving room, "Anna Shenna Galwin, where are you?" Chione went to the young woman's bedroom and found her on the floor phone in hand, "Anna, baby doll." Chione put her sai away and grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance at five and oak house number 1214. I have a young girl on the floor. Her name is Anna Golwin. She unconscious, but she is breathing. Please hurry."

**DH**

Chione watched as the ambulance took Anna to the hospital, "Ash, show your ugly ass," she said angrily.

Ash appeared in the doorway, "I never have been called ugly, not even my ass," he smirked knowing that she was not the least bit interested in him right now.

She glared at him, "What the hell happened to my squire," Chione's black eyes flared with anger.

"Chione, Anna will be alright. She fell and hit her head. She wanted to give you something. Simi come here," Simi appeared and looked at him with a smile on her blood red lips.

"Yes, arki."

"Go find Lea Mason. I believe she's in Vegas," Ash told Simi, as the demon disappeared to do what Ash told her to do.

Chione sat down on the couch soon after entering the house, "Ash, do you know somebody in Anna's family has always been my squire. My last squire was her aunt. I want to stay with her at the hospital, but with the sun rising I can't, "Chione said sadly, "I'm tired. I have been in a long time."

"Get some sleep, Chione. I'll give Lea the four one-one. She's good at what she does. I'll stay till Lea get's here. Then Simi and I will check on Anna," Ash said firmly, "You can go see her tomorrow."

Chione went downstairs and stripped off her clothes and put on a black slick spaghetti strap nightgown that reached just above her knees. Crawling into the bed she laid awake waiting for sleep to claim here.

**DH**

Chione woke to somebody screaming, "What in the name of Ra?" she cursed as she pushed a button that closed all the window blinds automatically.

Grabbing her favorite sais she went upstairs and if Lea had a thing for horror movies there would be hell to pay.

Opening the door slowly she made her way to the leaving room, "Where is the black haired bitch," Chione heard a man screaming.

"Go to hell," the female voice was strong and firm and a strong southern drawl.

"My brother went to jail because of her," the man harshly said in and anger.

"Get out of my house," Chione ordered the man.

The man turned around to see Chione. She could tell this man was on drugs, "So you're the bitch who put Jay in jail."

Chione's black eyes flared angrily, "You don't come in here and harass my employees you, jackass."

Lea the dear woman had a black eye and a bloody lip, "You bitch," pulling out a gun and pointed it at the huntress and Chione never flinched.

She kicked the gun out of his hand and then in the stomach. He flew by Lea and hit the wall. The man groaned in pain, "Call the police, Lea. I'm going back to bed," the man grabbed the curtain to pull himself up. The curtain was ripped from it rings letting in the deadly sunlight.

Chione screamed as the sunlight filled the room. Lea kicked the man in the knee, breaking it, while throwing a blanket over the huntress, "Come on, Chione," Lea took Chione back to the safety of the basement, "Stay put," Lea said as Chione removed the blanket. Her skin was slight burned and a nice shade of pink and her eyes that where usually black where watery and red.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The police came along with an ambulance to take the man to the hospital and then to jail. Lea told the police everything she could remember. Gage Jackson who was on duty entered the house and saw Mark talking to the young red head, "Excuse me, ma'am where is Chione?"

"Downstairs," Lea said, "but you can't go down there."

A blond came to the door but was not allowed in, "Lea, tell Jack the Ripper to let me in."

"Officer let the young lady in," Gage said recognizing her from the cafe.

"Lea, what in the hell happened?" Katra asked slightly tilting her head.

"An asshole is what happened?" Lea told Katra knowing that this woman worked for Artemis at one time.

Katra went to the basement door and opened it, "Chione, its Katra, I'm coming down," Kat said knowing that if Chione didn't recognize the footsteps she would throw a knife and ask questions later.

"Why is she going down there?" Gage asked a little upset because he was told that he was not allowed down there.

"Katra is here because Chione asked me to get her," Lea told Gage.

**DH**

Chione sat on her bed as Katra checked her eyes, "Katra, I can't see out of my right eye," Chione said to her.

"I'll take care of that," Katra replied gently. Katra liked Chione even when she was turned a Dark-Hunter. Sometimes she would watch the Huntress from a distance. Even now that she worked for her grandmother. Katra saw Chione for a role model. The former princess would never give up, "Your burns are somewhat bad mostly second and first degree nothing a good days rest won't take care of."

"I have to hunt," Chione told her, "Or Artemis will have my ass."

Katra said nothing knowing how her mother would be but she wanted to change the subject, "There is a cop upstairs looking for you."

"Gage Jackson, he asked me to dinner and I said no," Chione informed her. The man who burned her broke her heart more than one way. She cried for days. After three days of crying she said no more men for her. They weren't worth the heartache. That's why she got along with the Amazon so well.

Katra smiled gently at Chione," You got burned badly didn't you?"

**DH**

"Thank you, Lea. You did a good job today. I need you to pick up Anna from the hospital which means the house needs to be locked down. And the doctor might need you stay around till she is able to move around without getting dizzy," Chione told Lea. Her face wasn't burned the reason she was able to go hunting that night was because Katra called Ash to take care if most her burns, "I'm going to hunt."

"Happy hunting," Lea told her with a gentle smile as she started to understand why Anna wanted to stay with Chione when she turned eighteen and her aunt passed away.

**DH**

The night club was the hottest thing in town. Chione pulled up her motorcycle and took off her helmet. Her black hair was now pulled back and you could see a tattoo of the Eye of Horus on one shoulder and on her other was the head of Sakhmet. Chione took her black sash that she kept in her saddle bag and wrapped it around to hide her face just in case somebody saw her they would be unable to ID her.

The music was pounding in Chione's ears as the flashing light hurt her eyes. Blinking to keep her black eyes in focus. When she was two Daimons that were up to no good and Ash made sure she knew all the Daimon that worked with Sin, and this was not them, and Chione started to walk through the maze of people.

The Daimon saw the huntress and stood up. Once she reached them they charged at her.

Everybody saw the fight start, but they weren't sure who the woman was. Chione lead them outside away from prying eyes. Once outside Chione let loose grabbing her daggers ready to fight the daimons in the dirty alleyway. One of the daimons stabbed her in the shoulder causing pain to shot through her body, but she ignored it.

"Jackass," she said throwing him over her shoulder.

The blade broke off in her shoulder. The other attacked with another knife. Chione blocked with one hand and killed with the other. Turning the daimon into a fine gold dust.

The black sash fell from her face, "You're the lost princess of Egypt," the daimon said.

"You got that right," she said with a smirk, "Now take your punishment like a man."

The daimon backed up a little before jumping on her. She threw him off her. Chione held him down, "Remember this princess. You live this life like this for all eternity.

"Tell my step-mother that Chione says hello when you reach hell," she said stabbing him where the soul was slowly dying.

Grabbing her sash off the ground Chione looked at her shoulder, "This sucks," the blade stopped the bleeding.

Going to her motorcycle and packing her sash and making sure her weapons where well hidden when Gage Jackson stopped his car, "Ms. Nile," he said getting out of his car.

"Officer Jackson, what can I do for you?" Chione wanted to go home and get the dagger out of her shoulder.

"To see if you like to go to dinner?" Gage asked.

"Why?" Chione looked at him.

"Look I just want to get to know you?" he got closer to her.

"Just dinner nothing else?" Chione asked him.

"Yes," he said truthfully.

"Pick me up at seven the day after tomorrow," Chione told him, "and don't be late."

"Deal," Chione tried to put her helmet on wincing as she did.

"Are you alright," Gage asked when he saw the wince.

"I just hurt my shoulder that's all," Chione said. Gage gently took the helmet from Chione's hand.

Chione's leather jacket didn't show the wound but it was cut, "Let me see," Gage said.

"No, it's fine. I just need to go home and put some ice on it. It's an old injury," Chione said reclaiming her helmet. Her hand brushed up against his and it sent a shock through her body.

Chione looked at him with wide eyes. Gage stared back at her. She knew he felt it too. Gage's eyes were sapphire blue and she remembered she was a huntress, "Are you sure you are alright."

"Yes," Chione said as Gage took her helmet and put it on her head gently.

**DH**

Once home she had Lea get the blade out of her shoulder, "Got it."

"Thanks."

"Let's bandage it up, and then you can go and get some rest."

"I have a date with Officer Jackson. I'm an idiot. I don't date," Chione groaned.

"It's just dinner, Chione," Lea explained gently, "You're not sleeping with him."

"Good point," Chione smiled as Lea finished the bandage.

**DH**

Chione slept restlessly. Tossing and turning trying to get a peaceful days sleep was always hard for her since she gave her soul to Artemis. Her dreaming of her past during happier times was a good days sleep, but most of the time she dreamt of her death and the pain she was in.

Her revenge was cruel to say the least. Taunting her step-mother for twelve hours making her feel great guilt that Chione knew she could never feel. She put the necklace that belonged to her in Keket's room. Crawling over her step-mother with a knife in hand. She crushed her vocal cords so she was unable to scream. She saw the fear in Keket's face when she put several cuts on her body, "You should really be careful of who you kill. I was protected by Sakhmet and her son Huros. Chione finally slit her throat but not enough to kill Keket. Knowing that she would that Keket would be mummified she said something that was anything than kind, "You won't have a heart to weigh against the feather of truth I will make sure of that," Chione took the knife that she had and opened her up, she then broke through her rib cage and pulled out her heart and threw it into the fire.

Ash found Chione on her step-mother's balcony covered in Keket's blood. Her heart still had rage in it, but it was fading. "Do you work with the goddess Artemis?"

"Unfortunately," he said making Chione laugh bitterly, "ready to learn your first lesson, Princess Chione," he then handed the girl her mother's asp armlet that she loved dearly.

"It's just Chione; I'm no longer a princess of Egypt. Keket will never make it to the after life for she has no heart."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chione could hear the laugher of her fiver older brother teasing her, "Chione catch us if you can little sister," she woke up with tears in her eyes, "Usi," she said her favorite brother's name.

Usi was Chione's older brother and taught her how to fight alongside her other brothers. On several occasion he told Keket off when she tried to get Usi into her bed.

"Chione, time to get up," Lea said.

"I'll be right up Lea," Chione told her.

Chione got up and grabbed her black leather spaghetti strap shirt, "Chione you need more sleep," she yawned softly. Putting her leather pants and slipped her boots on and went upstairs.

Chione entered the kitchen and saw Anna's blond hair with the pink highlights that had started to fade, "Anna," Chione said. Anna looked at the former princess and smiled.

"Chione," Anna got up and gave her a hug, "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you, Anna," Chione looked at the young squire.

"You two are more like family than a squire and huntress," Lea said setting the table.

"I watched her grow up from a little girl to the young lady that she is today," Chione explained, "She took over where her aunt left off."

"Let's eat before you get any skinner," Lea said to Anna, "You too, Chione, and by the way Gage came over while you were asleep. He wanted to make sure you have a dress to wear."

"Why?" Anna asked playfully.

"He asked me out to dinner," Chione replied, "stupid I know."

"Chione, you know that other hunters have one night stands all the time, why not you?" Lea asked.

"I'm not like other Dark-Hunters," Chione told Lea.

They ate in silence and Chione knew she had to buy a dress. Not all too happy about it. Daimons were her worst enemy right now and that all she wanted to worry about.

**DH**

Lea told Anna and Chione that she had to head back to help her mom who got a broken arm in a car crash. Chione was in the weapons room sharpening her sais and daggers when Anna found her.

"Chione," Anna said getting the huntress's attention

"Yes Anna," Chione looked at the blond.

"I got you something," Anna held a small velvet box in her hand.

"You don't have to buy me anything," Chione looked at Anna.

"I know, but I saw it and I thought of you?" Anna smiled brightly.

Chione put the sais in her knee high boots, "Alright baby girl," Chione stood up.

Anna went up to her and handed her the box, "Here."

Chione opened the box and saw a ten karat gold necklace that was shape of the Eye of Horus, "Come here," Chione gave her squire a hug, "you are the sweetest thing."

**DH**

Chione was in a dress parlor unsure of what she was looking for. Hunting for daimons was one thing hunting for a dress was another, "Can I help you?" a saleswoman came up to her.

"Yes I'm looking for a dress. I have a dinner date tomorrow and the last time I actually wore a dress was a years ago," Chione said to the woman.

"We'll help you as much as we can," the woman said with a fake smile.

Chione wanted to wipe the smile off her pretty little face, "Do you have anything in black?" Chione asked.

**DH**

The next night Chione was dressed in a black silk dress. It was sleeveless and strapless. There was a slit on the right side of her dress that started at the bottom of the dress and up to her well formed thigh.

Around her neck was the necklace that Anna gave her and on her left arm was her asp armlet the eyes of the asp were a lovely emerald the same as her eyes were once, "Chione, Gage is upstairs waiting," Anna called from upstairs."

"Tell him I'll be up in minute," Chione called.

Chione put on five inch snappy heels on her feet. She came upstairs finishing her long black hair. Slightly pulled back in held in place by an ankh hair piece. She even had Sakhmet breast knife that was hidden on her body. Around her hip was garter that held her cell phone and a dagger.

"Wow, Chione," Anna said when she saw Chione enter the kitchen.

"You look amazing Ms. Nile," Gage said making Anna cough on a cookie she was eating.

"Chione please," she looked at Anna, "Anna, chew you food."

Gage was wearing a black tie and suit with black polish shoes. He smiled a hell of a smile, "Shall we go."

"Don't forget you're sunglass, Chione," Anna reminded her.

**DH**

"Do we have to go to Vegas? The bright lights hurt my eyes," Chione put on black sunglasses on her face.

"Sorry, but once we get to the restaurant the lights get better I promise," Gage said kindly.

They pulled up outside of a five stat restaurant, "I heard about this place," Chione said, "Anna wants to come here for her birthday."

"Ping's a good man. He'll give a good deal," Gage told her.

"I hope your right her birthday is in December," Chione said as they entered the building.

Gage watched as she took her glasses off and saw how obsidian they were, "have your eyes always been black?"

Chione smiled at him careful not to show her fangs, "As long as I can remember."

**DH**

"So let's make sure I heard you right. Your ex-girlfriend is pregnant with another man's baby, and trying to say it's yours," Chione took a bite of her sweet and sour, "Are you sure it's not yours."

"Emily and I haven't slept together for about a year. She's seven months pregnant, "Gage said, "finally moved out when I found out she was pregnant. She never let me touch her. So what about you?"

"I'm the youngest in my family. I have five older brothers. I'm the only girl. My mother died soon after she named me. My father remarried soon after thinking I needed a mother's care. Keket was a woman who loved sex and cheated on my father with almost anybody she could and made my life a living hell. She broke me up with my betrothed. I walked in on them in the act. The rest of it kind of a blur. I just wanted to get away from her. The last I heard was Keket was dead and my father remarried a woman named Iris. I did go back to Egypt about three years ago and found out what happened. They are all gone I'm the last of my family. I moved here became a citizen and never looked back," Chione told him what she could without blowing her cover.

"Wow, you never looked back?"

"Well I did stay in England and fell in love with a complete ass. He left me at his parents saying he had to pick something up. He came back two hours later with a woman a child saying he had to marry her because the child was his. I left soon after. I dream of the past when I sleep in my bed during the daylight hours."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gage and Chione talked when the huntress saw two daimons across the room, "Excuse me I have to make a quick phone call."

Going to the ladies room making sure all the stalls where empty then she locked the door. Pulling out her cell phone that was strapped to her hip she dialed Karta's number, "Kat do you have any daimons at Ping's Restaurant?"

"I don't think so. Let me check with Sin," Chione waited for a minute, "No why?"

"I got two here, and I'm already in enough hot water with Artemis."

"I'll send two of ours over there to take care of it. I know you're in a crowded area," Katra's voice came.

Chione unlocked the door and headed to her table," Call me as soon as it's taken care of. I'm itching for some kind of action."

"I will," Katra said as Chione got back to the table, "and thanks for the heads up."

"Not a problem, Kat. Remember call me later," Chione closed the cell phone, "Sorry. Katra's helping with Anna's surprise birthday party this December. A big one."

**DH**

Gage was driving as Chione put on her sunglasses, "I need to stop by my place real quick," Gage said real quickly.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"I forgot something," he said innocently.

"Alright."

**DH**

They pulled up outside a one story house, "It's not much but its home."

"Home is home it doesn't matter the size," Chione said getting out of the car with Gage when her cell phone rang.

Pulling the cell phone from the strap that was around her hip, "Katra?"

"It's been taking care of," a male voice came.

"Sin you SOB," Chione growled, "I told Katra to call me."

"She was but she's busy right now," Chione heard a soft moan.

"Friend," Gage asked seeing where she put her cell phone and wishing he was the cell instead.

"Friend's husband returning my call," Chione replied taking her dark sunglasses off.

Opening the door he turned the lights on to the kitchen, "Let's see, where did I put it?"

"Want some help?" Chione asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my charger. My phone's going dead," Gage said.

"Look near an outlet," Chione said seeing something in a frame leaning against the wall, "You don't want this to get broken, Gage," Chione then picked it up.

"My dad's birthday present. It's our family tree. I was able to trace our ancestry back over two hundred years," Gage sounded proud of himself.

Chione saw a name that made her go pale, William Harls, "Two hundred years. Did you have help?"

"A little," he took the frame from her and put it down, "Have you ever looked up your family tree?" he looked at her lips.

"No," she whispered as Gage caught her lips with his.

Chione was shocked as she wrapped her arms around him. Gage pulled her closer, "Gage wait," she pulled away with strength she didn't know she had.

"What's wrong?" Gage asked looking at her.

"I can't," Chione said pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at her, "look I'll take you home, and I'll look for the charger later."

**DH**

It was a quarter till twelve when Chione entered the house. Thinking Anna was asleep she went to the leaving room grumbling that she is when she noticed she forgot her sunglasses, "How did it go?" Anna asked coming downstairs.

"Fine," Chione said calmly, "I found out he's related to William Harls."

Anna knew about William Harls, and wanted to go back in time to kick his sorry ass for hurting Chione, "You alright?"

"No, I kissed him. I'm an idiot," Chione said setting down in a plush chair, "I'm going to change and go for a ride. You get some sleep. I'll be back around four."

"Alright take the house key and you call if you can't make it back," Anna said, "I'll come get you."

"Got it baby girl, sweet dreams," Chione smiled at the girl she saw as a daughter.

**DH**

Gage entered his house feeling like an idiot he didn't mean to kiss Chione but god she looked so sexy in that dress, "Get a grip man," he said to himself as he got a beer out of the fridge.

Then Gage saw Chione's sunglasses. He left them on the counter so he would remember to give them to the lovely lady.

Finding his charger in the leaving room he plugged his phone in and then checked the answering machine. 'Wow one message,' Gage thought.

"_Gage, it's me Emily. If you're home pick up the phone. Look I don't know who that bitch was but when I find out you'll pay. This is your baby you asshole," _Gage heard. Damn that woman. Emily saw Chione and him, "If I have to do a DNA test to prove that the baby's not mine I will."

Gage got a tape recorder and recorded the massager in case something happened to Chione, but he had a crazy feeling that Chione could take care of herself.

Gage lay on the couch and thought about that kiss he shared with Chione. The thing was he wanted more of her.

**DH**

Chione stopped at a bar after killing some daimons that pissed her off. Setting on a bar stool she ordered a shot of vodka. They checked her ID which was the only kind of plastic Chione carried.

Three nasty bikers came up behind her. Chione could smell them, "You got a nice bike," one said as she took her shot.

"Yeah so?"

"We want it," another said as Chione order another shot.

"Not a chance in hell. I built it from the spark plugs to tires, so unless you want to pay me go to hell," Chione downed another shot.

"Can't pay we're going to take it," the other said as Chione turned around.

When they saw her ebony eyes they took a step back, "Been there," the first said and threw a punch. Chione blocked and punched him knocking him out.

The other two looked at her and grabbed their friend and left, "Can I get a beer," she asked turning back to the bartender.

**DH**

Chione came home at for o'clock on the dot. Closing and locking the door behind her. She went up and checked on Anna who was fast asleep.

Going to her room she took off all of her clothes and laid down in bed, "Chione," she looked around and saw Sakhmet.

"What can I do for the Lady of Heaven," she asked setting up.

"Why are you torture yourself? I remember when you would run up to my statues laughing playing hide and seek with you brothers," the goddess said.

"That was a long time ago milady," Chione said holding a blanket to her naked body.

"Gage is nothing like William. Give him your love."

"I work for Artemis," Chione said.

"Ash. You work for Ash. Artemis might have made you to a Dark-Huntress, but Ash taught you to kill the Daimons," Sakhmet said, "Go to sleep little one."

Chione fell fast asleep as Sakhmet looked at the princess and held two secrets to her heart. One is that Ash already had Chione's soul for the last hundred years and the other was that Chione was her great-great granddaughter.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Anna woke up the next morning with somebody pounding the hell out of the front door, "What the hell?" she groaned angrily.

Going downstairs cursing the whole way the pounding was getting louder and harder, "I'M COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES," she shouted. Jerking open the door, "What?" Anna said hotly to a very pregnant woman.

"Are you the woman trying to steal my man?" The woman said coldly.

"Excuse me?" Anna looked confused, "Lady you got the wrong house."

"Where is she," the pregnant woman pushed Anna out of the way.

Only thing Anna could think was that this woman was lucky she was pregnant," Look, lady you need get the hell out of this house. I'm not in the mood to deal with your ass."

"Where is she I saw her come here last night," the woman shouted.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Anna gray eyes flared with warning.

"Fine you tell the slut to stay away from my man, or she'll get it," the woman said.

"Get out before I lose my temper," Anna said hotly.

The woman finally left leaving a very hot headed Anna, "What is that girl's problem?"

**DH**

Chione was in the garage working on a '79 Ford mustang. Man men thought since she was a woman she didn't know anything about cars. The truth was Chione loved to work with her hands, "Chione, Gage is here," Anna said breaking her train of thought.

Grumbling Chione looked at Anna, "When do you start school?"

"Tonight I'm getting ready now."

"Bring him into the garage. I want to get this done," Chione tightened a screw.

When Gage entered the garage his mouth dropped open when he saw the car. A sexy woman who knew cars what more could a man ask for he thought.

"What do you need, Gage?" Chione asked not looking up.

"Your sunglasses you left them at my place," Gage said seeing her tighten something.

"You could have given them to Anna," Chione looked and saw him dressed for work.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you," Gage walked over to her as she wiped her hands off.

"Look your ex Emily was here looking for me and she was lucky she was pregnant or Anna would have kicked her sorry ass," Chione said angrily, "What the hell is her problem?"

"I'll talk to her. I promise," he got closer to Chione, "She didn't hurt Anna or you did she," he stood right behind her while she cleaned off her tools and putting them away.

"No," she turned around to come face to face with Gage's chest.

Gage tilted her head up to face him, "You're beautiful you know that."

"Don't say…" his kiss cut off Chione's words.

Chione returned the kiss with passion and fire, but she had to stop it. She pulled back with strength she didn't know she had, "Gage we can't do this."

"Why?" he whispered his lips still hovering over hers.

Chione pulled herself out of his arm, "It's not safe. I can't be with you."

"Tell me why it's not safe," he said as Chione shut the hood of the car.

"Because it's not," Chione walked out of the garage.

Entering the hallway Chione headed to the kitchen where Anna was finished getting ready for her first day at a new collage, "How do I look?" Anna asked with her new bright pink highlights.

"Your highlights are back. I love it. I'm taking you to school and Katra said she'd pick you up," Chione replied, "Gage please leave."

"I can take the Dodge," Anna said, "Give you guys a chance to talk."

Chione looked at her squire, Anna, who gray eyes sparkled with mischief as she grabbed the keys, "I'll call Katra to let her know so don't worry about it."

"You're a brat," Chione teased the young girl.

"I know but you love me," she said grabbing her pack and gave Chione a hug and left.

Chione glared at Gage, "I need a drink," her obsidian eyes were filled with caution.

Grabbing her vodka bottle out of the freezer and took a shot glass off of the counter and took a shot, "You have another shot glass," Gage asked.

"Don't drink and drive," Chione said still sober as she sat down at the island that was in the kitchen.

"Good point," Gage said leaning against the kitchen table. He looked at Chione taking her in. She was wearing purple and black leather corset with her famous black leather pants, and her favorite black boots and on her left arm was her asp armlet," God you're beautiful."

"Look Gage you're a nice guy but I'm not a nice girl," Chione looked at him earnestly.

"I like bad girls," Gage replied walking up to her.

"Gage," Chione sat down, "You're a cop. I like to speed and anything I can think of. I'm a free spirit," she looked up as he towered over her.

"How free are you?" he asked getting on his knees in front of her.

"As free as I can get," Chione said as he kissed her on the lips.

Chione kissed him back wrapping her arms around him not wanting to let go, "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

Chione froze those where the same words William said when he promised her the world. Chione pushed him away and ran to her room and locked the door.

Gage put his hand on the door he could hear Chione crying softly, "Chione."

"GO AWAY," she shouted angrily.

"Not until you talk to me," Gage said.

"Move," Gage jumped hearing a deep baritone voice behind him.

Gage turned to see a man standing six eight. He had lot of leather, and he looked deadly just standing there. He had a pair of dark sunglasses. Gage didn't want to argue with this man, "Chione, open than damn door before I bust it down."

"No just leave, Ash," Chione said throwing something at the door.

"Layla please," he used her beloved nickname he knew she was in pain he could feel it, "Come on little sister."

Chione opened the door and hugged Ash clinging to the front of his shirt, "I know your upset, but you have to calm down."

"I'm tired Ash. I really am," Chione said pressing her face into his chest.

"Go lay down Chione," Ash told her knowing she was tired more mentally than anything else.

"Alright."

**DH**

"You're Chione's brother. She told me all of her brother's where dead," Gage told Ash as he came out of the basement after making sure Chione got to bed without falling.

"They are. She's the last in her family. I know Chione for a long time we became like family," Ash replied.

"Layla?" Gage looked confused.

"Her nickname and only Simi and I can call her that. The last man who called her Layla got a punched across the face," unfortunately it was another Dark-Hunter and one ended up with a black eye and Chione ended up knocked out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakhmet watched as Chione slept restlessly, "Keket got what she deserved," Sakhmet said when her sister Isis showed up.

"You're right she is beautiful," Isis smiled gently at her sister.

"Keket, her step-mother, poisoned her," Sakhmet replied, "Chione wanted revenge against her and in return she became a dark-hunter."

"So Artemis is cleaning up her brother's mistake, and using people who suffered a horrible death to do it for her," Isis said hotly, "I got the answer you wanted."

"And?" Sakhmet asked looking at her sister with her green eyes.

"Set killed your mortal daughter, but he could not find your grandson of course you already knew that."

"I hid him well. Thank you," Sakhmet brushed some of Chione's hair away from her face, "Tau chose a good strong woman to give him strong children. I'm glad he never had any with Keket."

"I made sure of that," Isis the beloved goddess of fertility and magic, "she was not good enough for my nephew. My son agreed with me."

Sakhmet smiled gentle, "Let's go. I have to kill certain god."

**DH**

Chione woke up the next night looking at the ceiling. She could hear Anna quietly moving around. Looking at her clock that hanged in her room it read seven in the afternoon. It would be another hour before Anna would come down her and woke her up.

Chione looked at the fire place that had orange embers glowing in it. The fire was dying like her will to keep fighting. Chione wished to the gods that she never meet Gage Jackson.

Grabbing her black and red camisole, another pair of black leather pants, and her boots she sighed sadly.

"WHERE IS THAT SLUT?!"

Chione heard a woman shout just as she finished running the brush through her long black hair.

"If that's Emily I'm going to kick Gage's ass," Chione said as she went up stairs, "because I can't kick hers."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

Opening the heavy oak door Chione came out into the dark hallway, "You heard her Emily," Chione voice was lethal.

Emily turned around her blue-green eyes wild, "YOU."

"Me?" she taunted.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Emily all but screamed trying to get Chione to lose her temper.

"I've been called worse."

"YOU WHORE, STAY AWAY FROM GAGE. HE IS MINE."

"You gave up that right the day you slept with another man, darling. Now get your sorry ass out of my house before I call the cops," Chione's voice was filled with venom.

"GO TO HELL!"

"Been there," Chione said coolly, "Now get out."

Emily left out of the huff, "BE CAREFUL OR YOU'LL GET…"

"You better be careful who you threat," Chione warned as Emily left.

They heard the door close Anna and Chione looked at each other and started to laugh gently.

"That girl is crazy with a capital "C"." Anna said something that Chione already knew. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

**DH**

Chione chased a daimon down the alleyway, "You know you can't run."

"Why can't you leave me alone?" the female daimon asked angrily.

"You take lives to prolong your own. It's murder," Chione held the dagger in her hand.

The daimon looked at Chione and attacked her. Matching the huntress blow for blow using telekinesis Chione finally pinned the female to the wall, "All I wanted to do was live longer then twenty-seven years."

"So you killed a twenty year old woman and her unborn child."

"Have mercy," the female daimon said just before Chione rammed her dagger through the dark spot where the spirits gathered once they were taken from the rightful owner.

**DH**

Chione sighed when she saw Gage outside her house, "What do you want?"

Anna called she told me the Emily was here. I told that woman to leave you alone."

"That psycho better not show up again. I hate women who do that."

"Do what?"

"Get all passive over about a guy. She's nuts," Chione then entered her house. She knew Anna was at college for the night.

Gage followed, "Chione…"

"I'm living my life the best I can, but you just keep coming into it, "Chione said calmly, "If Emily lays a hand on Anna she'll pay because she won't be pregnant forever."

Gage looked at Chione and walked up to her and kissed her fully on the lips. He got Chione against the wall and started kissing her neck.

Chione felt like she was on fire as Gage's left hand lifted Chione's right leg wrapped around his waist. Chione ripped open his shirt and buttons scatted across the floor.

Gage tilted her head with one hand and with the other he unlaced her leather camisole relieving her breast from the fabric.

Chione gasped when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Gage felt her nails bite into his back. He pulled away and gently placed her on the floor.

The Egyptian was face was flushed as Gage ever so gently removed her boots from her feet. Chione could barely think straight, but she felt Gage's mind blowing kisses.

"Gage, wait," she stopped just has his hand reached the button of her leather pants.

"What?" he asked panting slightly.

"I'm a virgin," she reviled.

"Seriously?" Gage had a hard time believing this knock out woman was untouched.

"Yes," she shocked him.

"Whoa," he got off her, "how did you stay a virgin for so long?"

"I've never really been interested in sex," Chione said truthfully.

"Let me guess you've been too busy burring your family or you terrified of sex," Gage said, "Tell me why you never been interested in sex," he said as Chione grabbed her camisole and covered up.

"Why are you shocked that I'm a virgin?" Chione asked.

"Look how you dress," Gage said and soon regretted.

"GET OUT!" Chione was losing her temper that the light began to flicker, "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"Chione…"

LEAVE!"

Chione watched him leave hoping he felt guilty. She got up on shaky legs, and went to her room. Chione actually felt old and drained of power when she collapsed on her queen size bed. Chione fell into a dreamless sleep praying she would never wake up.

**DH**

Gage entered his parent's house and feeling like an ass, "You never get use to that feeling," he looked and saw his dad Michael.

"What feeling, Dad."

"The feeling of guilt," Michael Jackson said, "I felt the same way years ago when I lied to your mother about gambling."

"Dad was mom a virgin when you met her?" Gage asked curiously.

"She was right up to the wedding night, "he father said, "Why?"

"Now and days it's hard to find a woman like that. The woman I been telling you and mom about. We almost…"

"I get the picture," Gage's father said to son.

"She told me she was a virgin, and I said something out of line."

"You screwed up my boy," Michael said sadly.

"Yeah I know," Gage said taking a deep breath running his hand through his hair.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update I been busy babysitting and working on other story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R/R**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chione heard Anna gentle voice telling her it was time to wake up, but she didn't want to wake up Chione wanted to stay in the world of dreamless sleep.

"Chione come on," Anna said worried about the woman who she knew since she was five.

"Go away," Chione told her squire.

"Now," Anna said flipping the light on only to realize the light was blown.

Groaning out loud she covered her head with her pillow covered with black silk, "Anna, baby girl please leave me alone."

"Ash is here," Anna told her.

"Tell him I'll be up in five," Chione told the twenty-six year old square.

"Will do, I'm headed to school," Anna said with a sad smile on her face.

**DH**

Chione entered the leaving room where Ash was sitting, "Yeah?" she asked still half asleep and in her black silk robe around her.

"You look like hell," Ash said looking at her through his black sunglasses. Chione looked at Simi who was reading a magazine next to him.

"Did you come here to insult me," Chione asked coldly.

"No, Chione," Ash told her, "Gage Jackson…"

"That SOB can go face to face with Anubis for all I care," Chione's black eyes flared angrily.

"He pissed you off I see," Ash replied calmly.

"You think," the bulb in the lamp broke.

"Either way keep an eye on him," Ash said calmly. Ash stood up, "Trouble is brewing."

"Alright, I will but after what he said he's lucky his not dead," Chione said hotly, "His lucky I didn't cut something off."

"About you being a…"

"Say it and I'll cut yours off," Chione said, "I'm going to change, and I'll find the jackass.

**DH**

Chione was standing next to, Ash wearing a navy blue leather outfit, outside of Gage's house, "His related to Will," Chione told Ash coldly.

"Will was an ass," Ash said making the huntress smile.

Chione was about to knock when a gunshot erupted from inside the house, "Shit," Chione swung open the door with her daggers in hand.

"Hey fang faces looking for somebody," Chione said to the tall blond daimon.

Gage stood still gun still in hand, "What the hell?"

"Ash, grab Gage this one is mine," Chione said with a smile on her face.

Chione held the daimon as Ash grabbed Gage, but as soon as they were out of the house Chione was thrown against the wall, "That's going to leave a mark," she realized her dagger was gone.

Getting back up Chione tackled the daimon onto the table, "You really pissed me off you made me miss CSI," Chione said angrily, "I'm not happy."

The daimon saw the huntress was the missing princess of Egypt. He also knew how she killed Keket, "Please princess."

"I'm no longer a princess," Chione was thrown off, but unfortunately for the daimon she landed on her feet. Grabbing a sai that was hiding in her boot she threw it at the daimon hitting the mark turning the daimon to gold dust.

Picking up her weapons she left, "What a jackass."

Exiting the house she saw Ash holding Gage by the arm to keep him outside of the house. Of course Ash didn't have to hold him back, "You alright."

"I had more fun fighting my step-mother," Chione said hotly, "I missed my show tonight."

"Alright what the hell is going in?" Gage asked more confused than anything else.

"I just saved your miserable ass," Chione said. The huntress looked at Ash, "What now?"

"We take him to your house," Ash said as he watched her eye twitched.

"Great. Why don't you cut my head off now," Chione said under her breath.

**DH**

Once back at Chione's house the four of them saw Emily West standing outside of the door, "Who is that?" Ash asked already knowing.

"My ex," Gage said harshly.

"I knew you were a whore. Two men my god that is nasty," Emily smirked. Chione noticed her stomach was no longer there.

"Careful honey," Chione warned, "You're no longer pregnant."

"And I told you to stay away from Gage."

"Leave her alone, Emily," Gage said to the redhead.

"You need to take care of your daughter," Emily said to him.

"She's not my baby. I haven't slept with you for over a year," Gage said truthfully.

"Yeah right," Emily's green eyes flared.

Emily was five seven and with a slim figure and temper to match her fiery hair. She had a pixie cut, "Now I remember why I hate redheads," Chione said as Ash nodded in agreement.

Emily looked at her coldly, "Bitch."

"Sweetheart I been called everything in the book," Chione said hotly.

"Go home," Ash told her, "Take care of you daughter. She'll be grown up before you know it."

Emily's eyes flared angrily at Ash then she left in a huff, "You asshole," that only made Ash smile.

"You enjoyed that didn't you Ash," Chione teased him as much as she did her five older brothers.

"Anna is in school right now," Chione said, "and yes I can cook, but I'm still ordering pizza."

"Well somebody please tell me what in the hell is going on," Gage demanded.

**DH**

Ash explained the best he could while Chione ordered pizza, "Chione did you kill that man in my house."

Chione just looked with her black eyes, and Gage saw the killer she was, "You're crazy."

Chione smirked knowing it was true, "It was him or me."

"I have to call my team," Gage said, but Chione stopped him.

"If you do that they will find a whole lot of nothing," Chione said truthfully.

"Yeah right," Gage grabbed for the phone.

Chione grabbed the phone a ripped it out of the wall, "Here make your damn call."

"What the hell is your problem," Gage voice raised.

"She's doing her job," Ash replied coolly. The tall hunter stood in the corner of the room seeing that Chione's heart was shattered once again. The look in her eyes he could tell that her shield was up again. Chione only put her shield up when her heart was in danger of getting broken.

Gage looked at Ash, "What's her job you barely told what she did. I think what you told is full crap."

"You know nothing about what I do or what I gave up," Chione's black eyes flared as Ash watched her closely. "My life. My chance to see my family again," Chione said, "The sunlight that I use to love dearly. I gave up everything like Ash did," Chione said just as a light bulb in the kitchen blew.

"Calm down, Layla," Simi said coming out of living room where she was eating of Bar-B-Q covered ice cream.

Chione took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten, "He's still an asshole."

"Simi no like when Chione sad," Simi replied putting her arm around the huntress, "You know for a cop you're an idiot."

Ash and Chione laughed softly as Chione returned the hug to the demon.

"Ash, I don't understand why they are after him," Chione said when the doorbell rang.

"He has something they want," Ash said as he paid for pizza. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Simi's eyes sparkle.

"Can Simi have some pizza too, akri," she pushed out her bottom lip.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You are insane," Gage said angrily as Anna came in and looked confused.

"Did I miss something," Anna put down her bag.

"We have a guest," Chione said, "even if I have to handcuff him I will.

"Cool," Anna replied grabbing a piece of pizza, "Hi, Simi how's my girl."

"Simi is doing great," taking another bit of pizza that was covered in BBQ sauce.

"You're all crazy."

"And gag him," Chione looked out the window has if she was waiting for trouble.

"Just keep him in the basement with you," Anna teased.

"I'm not staying here," Gage said hotly.

"Fine," Chione snapped, "go ahead and die. They'll be back, "Chione went to her room.

"She's right you know," Anna said running her hand through her long blond hair.

"Why is she being like that?" Ash asked because Chione hasn't acted so angry in a long time.

"Gage doesn't believe she's a virgin," Anna said heading upstairs to do her homework.

"How would you know?" Gage asked confused

"I came back because I forgot my cell and heard the whole thing and you're an ass," Anna said her steel gray eyes flared.

Simi's mouth was open surprised by what she heard, "Arki," Simi was getting mad.

"No Simi," Ash said, "Go set with Chione," Ash ordered her before she blew fire at the police officer.

Simi glared at Gage, "Simi hates the word no, Arki," but Ash's beloved charonte did as she was told.

"You're staying here and not another word. They want something and until we find out what it is you're stuck here."

**DH**

Chione was walking back and forth. How in the world did that inkblot know her? She hasn't been called princess in centuries. A lot of people heard of the lost princess of Egypt. They thought her body was stolen from her room as soon after her death. They had no clue she lived among them.

"Calm down. Maybe daimon knew who you were when you was a human." Simi said setting next to the fire place.

"Maybe, I knew a few Apollite when I was human," Chione sighed as she lay down in her bed.

Ash came down half dragging and half carrying Gage Jackson," Where can I put him he refuses to listen."

Chione went to the dresser and tossed rope to Ash. "Tie him to the rail, but if his not quiet I'll gag him."

"I'll stay put, but I still have to call my department to let them know I'm taking a vacation. I got enough to take five months off," Gage said. Ash handed him his black cell phone.

"Make your call and you sleep down here," Ash said getting the death glare from Chione.

"Tell Anna that she can bring his meals down here then," Chione almost growled. "You know you can be a major ass," Ash just smiled careful not to show fangs.

Chione talked to Ash quickly in the corner, "If it comes to it tell him who you are, Chione."

"That daimon knew who I was Ash," Chione informed him, "How?"

"His name was Luka. Does that ring a bell?"

"My father's friend. He always made me uneasy," Chione said sadly.

"Sorry, little sister," Ash said with a gently smile.

"Simi and you better get going it be daylight soon," Chione informed him. Ash tousled her hair.

"Get some sleep Layla," Simi used Chione's nickname as the little imp gave her a hug.

"Stay safe."

**DH**

Gage Jackson laid next Chione who was asleep but not well. By the looks of it she was having a nightmare. She was mumbling something in another language, "She talking in her sleep?" he heard Anna's voice.

"Yeah, how do you make her stop," he asked as the girl handed him a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

He saw the spider web tattoo on her hand as she whispered something in Chione's ear, "They never stopped."

"How long have you known her?" Gage asked the young squire.

"Long enough, eat up. If you get board they're books over by the fire place along with a lamp and a chair," Anna picked up Chione's discarded clothes and made sure that the safe was locked, "I'll be back in a few and that plate better be empty."

"Right," Anna went upstairs when there was a large crash upstairs, "What the hell?"

"It's my boyfriend he fell down the stairs again." Anna replied knowing very well it was payday for Chione, "I'll have to take care of him."

Anna went up the stairs and locked the door to the basement like she was ordered, and then it was off to take care of the gold and rare stones, "Sometime this job totally sucks."

**DH**

True to her word Anna came back down to take the empty plate and left without a word. Gage tried to sleep but it never came.

Gage got up and looked at the books that Chione had. She had romance to horror to sci-fi. He grabbed Dracula and sat down in the chair and started to read.

He read through the morning and Chione woke up around noon and saw he was reading, "Don't read by fire light you'll damage your eyes."

"I didn't want to wake you," Gage said as Chione grabbed her robe that sat at the foot of the bed. Gage knew very well that Chione slept in the nude and he didn't want to think about it since it only made him hard.

"What are you reading?" Chione asked.

"Dracula."

"Boring. I like Frankenstein. Now that is good story," the woman said stretching.

"I really never cared for the story. Interview with the vampire now that was a story," Gage put the book down when he saw her put wood on the low burning fire, "Chione, about what I said about the way you dress. I'm sorry."

"It's not what you said it's how you said it. With anger," Chione said, "The last guy who said something like that ended up getting hurt."

Gage stood up and sat down next to Chione who was setting on the floor in front of the fire.

"What happened to the person who said that?" Gage asked pulling Chione in his strong arms wanting to hold her.

"I kicked him where it hurts. You see my mother died when I was born. My father never spoke of sex. I learned about the whole birds and the bees things from my oldest brother and his wife. Sex was not a topic spoken about. I don't believe Keket and my father ever."

Gage ran his hand through her long ebony hair, "Keket was your step-mother."

"Yeah a real treasure, the bitch," Chione could still remember the fear in Keket's face when the woman was about to die.


End file.
